Run
by SailorMoonPie
Summary: Kate Nealy didn't know exactly where her place was. She was not doing well in school, and she keeps getting denied by every college she applies to. That all changes when she gets a letter from one of the worlds biggest amusement parks. [Prequel to Monster]
1. Livin' Thing

_Sailin' away on a crest of a wave_

 _It's like magic_

 _Oh, rollin' and ridin' and slippin' and slidin'_

 _It's like magic_

 _And you, and your sweet desire_

 _You took me, higher and higher baby_

 _It's a livin' thing_

 _It's a terrible thing to lose_

 _It's a givin' thing_

 _What a terrible thing to lose_

The cool February wind hit Kate's face as she opened the side door of her house. She shivered and clung on to her jacket tighter as she strode her way down slippery decline of her driveway towards the mailbox in her winter boots while listening to music.

Classic music as she would call it. Anything from Electric Light Orchestra was played over one hundred times on her phone. It annoyed her mother and her mother's boyfriend, even her friends. She couldn't help but love "the classics".

Her eyes frantically looked across the street towards her neighbors houses. She must've looked like a mess. Her blonde hair thrown up in a messy bun, strands of hair making their way towards her face, pink pajama pants billowing out of her boots and getting soaked by the second from the snow on the ground, her navy blue jacket coming down to her knees barely providing her with warmth in the 10 degree weather.

She would only risk her decency and her warmth for one thing, and one thing alone. An acceptance letter. ...From what she had told her mom. She had been lying about applying to colleges even though it was her senior year in high school. What she had been scanning the mail for, for about two weeks, was an acceptance letter for job that would take her away from Colorado, away from the United States, away from everything. That's what she needed most right now.

Kate briskly opened the metallic mailbox, the snow on top of it drifting off. Gathering the mail in her hands she started to gruffly scan through. A credit card offer for her mother's boyfriend George. She rolled her eyes as she gazed at it and put behind another letter. A brightly colored advertisement for a cruise. _Boring._ The water bill. _Important._ Her midterm report card. Her brows perked up at the sight of it. She glanced towards the large picture window, making sure George wasn't watching her. When she knew she was in the clear she shoved in her pocket to hide from her mom. She hadn't done the best.

Another advertisement, this time for an oil shop. She sighed, watching the billow of hot air escape from her mouth and into the coolness of winter. Kate had lost all hope as she made it through another advertisement about cable. She could feel with her fingers that there was one last letter behind the advertisement. She didn't dare get her hopes up.

Finally, a blank envelope with her name on it. Her eyes widened. This must be it. She couldn't help but, beam at the sight of the envelope. Turning it around she saw that it was sealed with the company's symbol in the center.

She hurriedly shut the mailbox, running up the slippery slope of the driveway towards the side door of the house. Kate opened up the dumpster next to the stoop leading to the doorway and discarded the advertisements along with her mid term report card which she tore in half. No evidence can be found of her bad grades.

The warmth of the heater hit her as soon as she stepped inside, making her relax. Her boots squeaked from the melting snow as she shed off her winter apparel in the kitchen. Kate tossed the other letters on to the wooden dinning room table. "No mail today. Just some ads and a credit card offer for you." She called out towards George who was relaxing on the sofa watching hockey. "Thanks." He replied, not breaking his eyes from the tv.

She ran up the short flight of steps towards her room. As soon as she shut her bedroom door she knew she was in the clear. She tossed her headphones over on to her bed, knocking her water bottle down on her nightstand in the process. She was too anxious to care.

She bolted over to her desk where her laptop was perched along with a few books and writing utensils. Using her finger, she jammed it under the fold of the envelope and tore the letter open without care for the symbol in the middle of the flap. Excitement overcame her as she took out the neatly folded piece of paper.

 _"Dear Kate Nealy,_

 _It is with great enthusiasm that we wish to tell you that we have accepted your application of employment with Jurassic World. We were very impressed every time we had spoken with you. We are very pleased to have you on_ _board with us for the summer season. As discussed, the beginning of the season starts May 25th, 2014. Your position for employment will begin on June 1st, 2014. We do hope you will bring an acceptable passport and ID to get on to the island. Please respond to Ms. Dearing directly for more information on your employment._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Simon Masrani, C.E.O & Claire Dearing, Park Manager"_

Below Claire's signature was her email address. Kate swore she was hyperventilating at the time. She had been in love with the idea of working in a tropical environment for years now. It would be better than working somewhere in dreary old Colorado. Kate spun around in her desk chair, clasping the letter to the middle of her chest. She leaned backwards in her chair before fishing around in her back pocket for her phone and dialing a familiar number. "Alexis, oh my god, you won't even believe what I just got in the mail."


	2. Accent

_June 2nd, 2014_

Kate's hands gripped the railing of the ferry as it trudged along the clear ocean water. She drew in a deep breath and relished in the hot sun beating down on her. She had debated on putting on the sunscreen her mother had bought for her but, she deemed it as useless. She thought she was impenetrable by the suns harsh rays.

Kate couldn't help but feel a twang of sadness as she thought of her mother and her boyfriend George. If they were going to be bound to miss each other. Diane was almost ballistic when Kate told her that she had accepted a job from Jurassic World.

Her mother claimed to have known someone who was injured in the first park but, never told her who. Always brushing it off like it wasn't important. She wanted to believe that it was her father in the first park but, the years don't quite add up seeing that the incident occurred three years prior to her birth.

Kate recalled the tearful goodbye her mother had given to her at the airport. "If anything goes wrong, just, call me." She recalled Diane saying before she boarded.

Though she was going to miss her life back in Fort Collins, especially her friend Alexis who had told her to call her everyday, this was a nice change of pace in her life. From boring Colorado to bright and sunny Isla Nublar.

Plus she couldn't lie, she was pretty psyched to work along side of dinosaurs. Who wouldn't? Prehistoric animals that were supposed to be extinct sixty five million years ago, some of them being extremely dangerous. It was thrilling.

She stared as the island came into view, its vibrant greens of the tropical trees and the white sand surrounding the beaches made her relaxed.

She peered around from side to side. Of course there were people there but, as long as no one was watching she could do this without having the conscious of a self absorbed person.

When she thought she was in the clear, she pulled out her phone and attempted to take a picture of herself approaching the island. Attempted because she got caught by one of the Jurassic World ferry attendants on board who casually smiled as she put her phone down by her side.

It must've been a normal sight for them to see but, she was embarrassed to all hell.

Kate's mouth opened as she boarded off the boat with her suitcase and carry on. The island was more impressive up close than it was far away. She could already hear the native tropical birds chirping away, or maybe that was just a continuous loop played overhead from the speakers along the dock.

"Are you here for work?" A man wearing white shorts and a white and blue Jurassic World branded polo on asked. She questioned him for a moment and then nodded her head as she raised up her lanyard from around her neck that read "Jurassic World VIP".

He motioned for her to come over and place her luggage with him. She noticed that there were already several bags placed on the luggage trolley. "The group is over there. I think she's still waiting on a couple more people and then she'll take you back to the innovation center." The man pointed towards a woman.

She had dark hair pulled back into an elegant bun wearing a black skirt with matching pumps, a brown blazer covered the white blouse she had underneath. Everything about her screamed professional.

Kate nodded her head towards the man. "Thank you," She stated before sticking out her hand. "The name's Kate." The man gave a small smile as he shook her hand. "Ben." Was all he said in response.

She left Ben's side to push her way through the crowd of tourists towards the woman Ben told her to go to. There was a small crowd gathered around her, they were of all ages really. From people her age to people who looked to be in their upper fourties.

As she joined she stood in the back of the group next to a boy the appeared to be around her age. He had curly light brown hair that matched his eyes. "Hey." Kate greeted him. The boy looked over, having to do a double take for a moment. He pointed to himself in question.

Kate held a questioning brow up as she looked at him. She placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, you." She clarified with a confused smile perched on her lips. The boy nervously greeted her with a hello, she noticed a thick British accent coming from him.

"Do you know if we have to sign in with her? Or do we just wait?" Kate asked pointing towards the woman in front. The boy gave off a surprised look as she asked him the question. Kate found this weird. "Oh is this a certain line? I thought it was just to get to the park." He stressed in a panicky tone.

Kate's eyes lit up even more in confusion, she side stepped out of the way for him. "Yeah, yeah, this is where the orientation line is. You could follow the other tourists, I'm sure they'd-"

The boy interrupted her by sheepishly laughing. He scratched the back of his head anxiously. "That was a joke. It was supposed to be a joke. I'm very bad at jokes. My sense of humor sucks." He stammered out an apology. Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "Dude, how many times can you say joke?" She blurted out.

The boy nervously chuckled. "I don't know. I guess I just suck at talking." He admitted, biting his bottom lip. He stuck out his hand towards Kate. "My name's Sam. I work here. Just don't know for what." Kate smiled and took his hand. "Kate. Same."

She focused back on the woman in front of her. She watched as the woman stared at the recruits unenthusiastically, like this had all become a burden upon her. Kate shrugged off the feeling.

Gazing around at the beautiful scenery the island had to offer. The dock was littered with tropical bright flowers and burning torches, she half expected to see a woman in a grass skirt and tube top to be swaying her hips from side to side. Maybe this wasn't the right place for a hula dancer. Now a hula dancer with a triceratops hat...

Kate's train of thought was disrupted by Sam speaking up. She looked over at him, he was throwing her a charming smile. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. What did you say?" Kate apologized with a meek smile, placing her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. Sam chuckled uneasily as he looked towards the ground.

"So where are you from?" Sam repeated himself. He had hoped that this was a good way to make friends with someone. "Fort Collins." Kate replied with a beam. Sam made an oh sound then returned his gaze to the ground. "Where's that at?" He asked again, his cheeks becoming pink. Kate nervously laughed again. This was probably the worst forced conversation she's ever had. "Uh, Colorado?" She quipped.

"And where's Colorado?"

"America?"

"Ohhhh gotcha, so you're American." Sam stated with a smirk. He knew it all along but, why not try to play dumb for the pretty girl? Kate hummed a bit, directing her attention somewhere else. Sam didn't want that. He wanted to get to know her more but, he was always labeled as socially awkward. Which was true. He couldn't stop the word vomit coming out.

"I thought you all lived in New York." He blurted out. That's not what he wanted to say! He wanted to say that he had been to New York. As the words escaped his mouth he knew there was no coming back.

Kate shot him a defensive look. It was pretty obvious she was creeped out. "Uh, no where did you think I was from originally?" She noted as she crossed her arms. Honestly Kate found him tripping over his words a tiny bit cute. Microscopically cute. A vast amount of her just wanted him to spit out his sentence.

Sam cleared his throat to try to calm his nerves. He was struggling. He played it off like it was no big deal, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "Canada. Same accent." He stated.

He could feel his heart thump in his chest. He was surprised she hadn't given up on trying to talk to him yet. He needed to calm down. "Are you okay?" Kate asked him. Sam took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, calming himself down quite a bit. "Yeah, I'm good, I'm good. I just get super anxious when I'm excited. Some times shows." Sam replied to her trying his best to be calm.

Kate chuckled under her breath. "Excited to see some dinosaurs?" She exclaimed looking forward again. Sam watched her as she smiled, looking at the scenery and at the guide in front.

He had honestly forgotten all about the fact that they were on a dinosaur infested island. "You could say that." He sighed out, turning in the same direction as Kate as the woman in from cleared her throat.

"Okay it is eleven oh five which means the ferry should be off soon, which also means I must have everyone here who's supposed to be here for orientation. We're going to go through role call so I can see who's a no show. But, first let me introduce myself. My name is Mila Fox. I work with Miss Dearing and Mister Masrani. After today if we have not scheduled a visit to see you or if we are not passing by in the cafeteria, I hope we do not meet again because that means you've messed up somehow and it's my duty to come in and correct the problem-"

A woman shot up her hand in question which Mila acknowledged with a hand gesture. "Correct the problem as in?" The woman questioned. Mila plastered a white toothy grin on her face. "Automatic termination." Kate frowned as she seemed taken back by the strictness of Jurassic World. She guessed after the first park they had to enforce tighter regulations.

"Will we ever see Miss Dearing and Mister Masrani?" Another voice spoke up. Kate swore she heard Mila say, "God, I hope not" but she instead answered the question with a maybe. "Now when I call out your name tell you're present." Mila instructed, clicking her pen and looking down at her clipboard.

During this time Kate leaned over to Sam who looked like he was building up courage just to tell Mila he was present at the time. "Did you also hear her say "God, I hope not" about the Claire and Masrani thing?" She whispered not breaking eye contact from Mila. "Oh is that what she said? I thought she said "freaking hope not"...except she didn't say freaking." Sam replied with a smirk.

He looked over to Kate who was throwing him a concerned look. "Well, you know, because I heard it's impolite to cuss around ladies." He tried to justify himself as a gentleman. Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Sam, shut the _fuck_ up. You can cuss around me." Kate replied. Her lips tingled as she swore. Sam's eyes widened as he listened to her curse, immediately placing his hands in his back pockets. "Wow. Right then." He sighed out, making Kate smirk in satisfaction.

After role call Mila looked towards her watch. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" She gestured for everyone to follow her up the steep steps from the dock. They all boarded in to what looked like a long jeep used for safaris, it was pristinely white with a black and blue Jurassic World logo on the hood of it.

Kate sat in between Sam and another gentleman who appeared to be a couple years older than her and fully invested in his headphones. She remembered his name to be Callum from the role call. Kate couldn't help but, stare at the man. His stubble and bright blue eyes had her drawn to him.

"I wonder where we're going." Sam mused out as he held on to the side of the jeep. Kate shrugged her shoulders as a response. The jeep was full of chatter from the other employees. None of who seemed to be interested in talking to her or Sam. "You know I was thinking about what you said earlier." Kate spoke up breaking the silence between the two. "About how at first you thought I was Canadian. Then you thought all Americans lived in New York-"

"That, uh, that was a mistake. I meant to say I've been to New York."

"Don't try to brush it off like you know what other cities exist it America. But it's like the same as me saying you sound Australian and then finishing out you're from London."

"I am." Sam looked at her with an off putting expression. Kate almost choked on her own spit. "Are you?" She clarified, her voice cracked. Sam made a scrunched up face, with a raised brow. "Uh, yeah?" Kate mentally slapped herself. Way to be a dick on the first day. "My point isn't valid here then." She mumbled to herself, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

She heard Sam laugh alongside a low chuckle from her other side. She peered over to see the boy named Callum trying not to be seen laughing by them but, as he connected with her eyes he knew he had been discovered. "At least you tried." Callum spoke up for the first time.

Kate raised back up, rolling her eyes at him. "Well, look who decided to join in on the conversation." She jeered as a crooked smile grew on her face. Callum took out both earbuds and waved to them.

"I couldn't help it. The whole conversation was problematic so I came here to save it." Callum stated in a suave voice, forcing Kate to roll her eyes yet, simultaneously blush.

Sam cleared his throat to interrupt the little staring contest the two were having. "So Callum, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, leaning on his arm which was propped against the back of the seat. Callum fiddled with his bag for a second, before smiling up at them.

"Oh I'm going to be a vet tech." He announced his voice barely containing the excitement. He had been wanting to do this for years. "What are you doing?" He asked Kate but, pointed his finger between both of them.

Sam and Kate looked at each other while slightly chuckling and shrugging their shoulders. Callum sighed shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Rookie mistake." He said, leaning back against the door of the jeep. Kate and Sam both held confused faces. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kate asked defensively.

Callum snorted a little as he took out a small package of twizzlers from his bag, he motioned his hands in a stopping motion. "Slow down. There's no need to get defensive." Callum replied, unwrapping the package and shoving a twizzler in his mouth. He extended the package to the two new hires who denied him. "Suit yourself." He whispered under his breath. He shoved another in his mouth while receiving a glare from Kate.

"I've been coming here for a couple of years. My first job here was to take pictures of tourists with a big pteranodon statue. It wasn't that bad yet, I wasn't told what I was going to do. My next job was an assistant manager at the Jungle Cruise. That was a lot of fun. Now I'm here. In my seniority. Doing what I've been paid to go to college for."

Kate was intrigued by his last sentence. He was going to college to be a vet tech? And the first job that hired him was Jurassic World? That was going to be impressive on his resume. "Jurassic World will pay for your college?" Sam spoke up in question.

Callum simply nodded his head. "Any big company will. As long as you study in the field of profession that the company specializes in. Lucky enough Jurassic World has it all basically." Kate hummed a bit. Having college paid for her would be nice, especially since she wanted to do something with social media and designs. She could reinvent the whole Jurassic World website.

"So since you have a job with Jurassic World because you've been here for years, have you met Claire and Masrani?" Kate piped up. Callum quickly finished chewing his mouthful of twizzler before speaking. "I've never met Simon but I've met Claire. A few times actually-"

"Good or bad?" Kate questioned. Her questions kept catching him off guard. He nodded nonchalantly before he responded. "Good. Claire can be a bit abrasive but, I think her heart is in the right place." Callum justified their boss.

He recalled to the last time he had spoken with her. It was about his position as a vet tech. She stated how excited she was to have him aboard the veterinary team but, something in her voice didn't match what she had said.

"It's rare to meet her outside of the orientations and park meetings. Unless you're her assistants like Mila and Zara. Or an intern for her. Or if you work in Control. If you meet her it's probably because Simon wants to check up on how the park members are doing." Callum explained as he watched Kate soak up every word he said.

Just as he finished explaining the group passed by the monumentally sized gateway to Jurassic World. Torches lit up the sides of the entrance. Kate watched as a train jetted across the monorail, the large doors of the gate opening up for the guests to awe at the first view of the park. It wasn't as amazing down on the side road as it was in the monorail presumably but it was still breathtaking.

Callum seemed to enjoy observing Kate as she glowed as they entered the main stretch of their journey, the main park in view.

Mila turned to the new employees with a brilliant smiled on her face. "Welcome to Jurassic World. You're new home."


	3. A Chat With the Boss

_June 2nd, 2014_

Kate bounded up the concrete steps of the innovation center along with the rest of the group. She was trying to keep pace with Callum but, all the while she left Sam behind. He had been used to it.

The group was small compared to the groups of families that were freely roaming in and around the center and the Main Street. They had to stick close together or else who knows what would happen if they had gotten lost.

Termination, probably. Her jaw dropped as they entered the center. Everything seemed to be way before their actual time. Holographs of flying dinosaurs littered the air above them, swooping down occasionally to unintentionally scare a little kid.

A large globe that showed what had happened with Earth throughout time with an instructor right by it looking bored. There was a small fossil pit where you could dig up bones.

And then across the way was a bronze statue of a man named John Hammond who had founded the first park. Kate was confused as to why they would put up a statue of him here.

Mila stopped the group in the middle of the center where a few others park members were waiting for them in their uniforms. They looked professional. It was almost like a cheesy stock photo when Mila joined their side. "May I have everyone's attention?" She announced trying to rally down her small group of newcomers.

Kate couldn't help but have a confused looked on her face. Sure Jurassic World was only her second job (Her first being at a roller skating rink. Don't ask.) but this was definitely one of the most weirdest orientations she's ever been to.

"Here at Jurassic World we strive to be the best in everything. From our animal handlers-" She pointed towards a large man with a gruff beard, and the small woman by his side. They both waved towards the group unenthusiastically. You could tell they'd rather be somewhere else. "-All the way to our custodians." She pointed towards a man towards the other end wearing a grey jumpsuit. He was older but, had kinder eyes than the animal handlers.

"We ask of our employees to take pride in their jobs, no matter the task. To maintain a professional stance while working. There are several working branches, if you'll call them that, here at Jurassic World. We have the I.T.'s who sit in the control room, run the park, make sure nothing goes wrong. We have the lab technicians, whose job is to discover new strands of D.N.A. to create more animals. Our fabulous animal handlers who take care of the animals, and study their behavior. Our amusement group, which are our tour guides, ride operators, merchandisers, anything involving the tourists first hand that doesn't involve animals basically." Mila droned on to the other groups of the park while Kate swayed back and forth bored.

She didn't really care for all of the jobs details at this moment. She just wanted to know what she was doing. Mila informed the group that there was the asset containment unit, the maintenance group, and the chain which were a bunch of outsourced restaurants that somehow paid their way to be included on the island. It must've cost a million dollars to have a place be displayed out here.

"Now, since you'll be working here, it'd only be fair to assign you to your jobs and your trainer. When I call you up, please finder your partner. They will then guide you through the rest of the day. Make you do paperwork. All that jazz." A small round of laughter came from the workers behind Mila.

Kate was confused once again. They either were laughing at her or someone had said something to make them laugh. Either way it caused Mila to clench her jaw and hold her clipboard tighter. The first two names she rattled off went straight to a man in black pants and a black t-shirt that read "A.C.U.". Must've been asset containment, Kate supposed. The two men did seem like meatheads, their broad muscular bodies making them look like over powered superheroes.

"Callum you'll be with Owen and Ari." Kate pressed her lips together as she watched Callum excitedly make his way towards the animal handlers. The man Kate presumed was Owen, who was the large man who waved from earlier, whooped and high fived Callum as he approached them. She noticed that Mila held an intimate eye on Owen before returning to her clipboard.

Kate couldn't lie, she was a little jealous of Callum working with the animals. It would be amazing if she got to work with animals as well. But, she remembered back to her conversation with Callum. When he started he was just the Jungle Cruise operator, nothing too big. Her heart deflated a little.

Just before Mila could open her mouth again someone cleared their throat, gaining her attention towards the staircase. Kate could hear the clicking of heels come down on them. Someone important was making their way towards them. She didn't know of any sane tourist who would dare wear heels around an amusement park.

"Good Morning everyone." A readhead greeted as she waltzed down the spiral staircase of the innovation center. She dressed in a beige pencil skirt, with matching heels, and a white sleeveless blouse that tucked in seamlessly to the skirt. Kate noticed how the man named Owen blatantly rolled his eyes in the opposite direction of the red head.

"Wow, wow!" Mila yipped excitedly making the woman blush furiously at the attention. "Miss Dearing you look exquisite today." Mila complimented her as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

Kate froze, her body becoming numb. It was Claire Dearing. The girl who had somehow chosen her application over thousands of others. Kate almost didn't deem herself worthy to be in her presence.

"Miss Dearing, meet all the round one new hires for the season." Mila waved her hand over the crowd of new faces. Claire plastered a fake smile on her face and waved to all of them quirkily. "How's island life treating you all so far?" Claire asked with a false happy tone.

There was a round of goods in the crowd. Kate just smiled awkwardly along side Sam and Callum. Claire's eyes settled on the vet tech near his mentor, her expression turning relaxed yet somewhat guarded. "Good to see you Mister Reeves. How's school?" Claire engaged, drawing all attention to Callum.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty okay." He admitted. Claire hummed. " _Pretty okay?_ " She snorted. Callum realized his mistake, jumping a bit at her response. "I mean it's great, I appreciate you guys paying for it." Callum reworded, earning a pleased gaze from Claire.

"Good. I don't want the thousands of dollars we're spending to go to waste." She teased. Callum chuckled nervously along with the group. Owen patted his back in reassurance. That was a lot of money.

"Miss Dearing, was there anything that you needed?" Mila asked with a concerned brow furrowing. Claire's facial expression turned surprised like she had just remembered something. "Ah, yes, I'm actually here looking for someone. Miss Nealy?"

Kate's face drained from color. She had only been on the island for thirty minutes and she was already in trouble. Anxiety washed over her. "Y-yes?" She stammered out, speaking above the crowd and walking towards her. Claire smiled at her then looked towards Mila. "A moment, please. I'll return her when we're done."

 _Fuck._

That was the only word on Kate's mind at the moment. How could she have messed up already? She couldn't have. No one was supposed to really engage with her yet, her she was with Claire's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she guided her up the stairs. She looked back down towards Callum as she passed him on the staircase. He shrugged his shoulders. Owen looked up at her with an almost stern look and shook his head. That was reassuring.

What could her boss possibly want to talk about? Oh dear god. She's going to confront her about the selfie on the ferry.

"Miss Dearing if this is about the selfie I took on the boat over I'm sorry. I can take it down." Kate blurted out. Claire pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. She could tell Kate was nervous. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Kathryn." Claire informed the new girl.

"Kate." She corrected Claire. Claire frowned a small bit. "Kate." Claire repeated. She couldn't guarantee that she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

She looked over to see Kate stiff, her nerves were racked. She couldn't blame Kate though. If she were in her situation she too, would be shaking where she stood. "We want everyone to work here to have the best experience. We like to maintain a fun work environment as well as safe." She added in the last part quickly as she opened up her office door leading Kate inside.

Kate was hesitant to step in but, she couldn't help but look at the view of the office. It was organized, from the books on the book shelves to the coffee placed beside Claire's computer monitor.

She took a seat in the plush white chair in front of the glass desk as Claire rounded to the other side. Kate started to chip away the pink nail polish on fingers as Claire started typing on the computer.

Claire let out a displeased sigh. She leaned over to look at the new girl sitting in front of her. "It'll just be a short moment. I'm sorry. Something came up." Claire apologized as she squinted her eyes at the computer screen, beginning to type again.

"You're fine." Kate shrugged off, chipping away at her nails. She watched as a pink flake of her Polish brushed off on to the white rug underneath her. Perhaps that wasn't a good idea.

Kate refrained herself from chipping her polish off and instead let her eyes wonder to the large glass wall behind Claire. It overlooked most of the park.

Not main street but, the actual animal of the park. She watched as a few apatosaurus's grazed among the tall trees in the distance. This had been her first sight of the dinosaurs. Her mouth involuntarily became ajar. She was now fully jealous of Callum.

Claire's lips twitched up into a small smirk as she watched Kate stare at the dinosaurs behind her in amazement. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She said, startling Kate from her dinosaur induced trance.

She jumped a bit as she came to making Claire silently chuckle. "I'm sorry," Her boss apologized while leaning on her elbow. "I didn't mean to scare you." Kate's face flushed pink with embarrassment. She didn't mean to daydream in front of her boss.

Claire cleared her throat once again while organizing some papers on her desk. "Miss Nealy, I'm guessing you're probably wondering why you're here."

She heard Kate snort a little before meeting her gaze. Claire's jaw tenses up at the small outburst. Unprofessional. However, she was just a kid, she didn't want to handle this like she would a thirty year old woman. Kate didn't know any better.

"Do you know how many applicants apply here yearly?" Claire quizzed the young girl. Kate's face flushed with panic. Was there a packet she was supposed to look at with the answer that she didn't receive? "Uh. N-no?" Kate stammered like a fish out of water.

Claire smirked at the answer. "Around fifty thousand." She replied, her tone of voice seeped with fake excitement. Kate made an "Oh" before staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"So Miss Nealy, do you know why we, no I, do you know why I chose you out of fifty thousand other applicants to come and work for us?" Kate fidgeted in Claire's gaze. Though Claire was small, beautiful, and elegant she was intimidating.

Kate felt as if she said the wrong answer Claire would have her back on the ferry to the mainland. Her mind wanted to say, "Is it because I impressed you somehow?" however when she opened her mouth the complete opposite came out.

"I...I don't know Miss Dearing." Kate wanted to slap her forehead as she cringed at the answer. Claire clasped her hands together and then pointed at the girl sitting across from her. "Potential." She stated.

She watched as Kate relaxed in her spot. "Potential?" Kate questioned, watching Claire stand up. She made her way over towards the glass wall behind her, looking out towards the plains where the herbivores were grazing.

"Yes, potential. Out of all the candidates interviews I had to watch for this job I found yours the most compelling I've seen in such a long time. It was...refreshing." Claire turned to see Kate blushing at her statement. "Th-thank you, Miss Dearing-"

"Call me, Claire." She snorted as she sat back down across from Kate.

"Thank you, Claire." Kate quickly said. Claire pulled out a manila folder with Kate's name on the tab.

Inside it, were a bunch of yellow legal pad papers with notes scribbled all over them.

"You managed to get through school with average grades, nothing so impressive that we had to hire you on the spot, your extracurricular being in volleyball. You said you made it to the tournament. How was that?"

"Oh. It was a blast." Kate answered. She was now getting used to being in Claire's presence. She felt as if there was nothing wrong.

"It looks like in Zara's notes, you were trying to get into college for business marketing. Have you been accepted anywhere?" Kate froze up again, she didn't really like to think about college.

She squirmed uneasily in her seat. "Well, I got accepted into the community college. I was going to try to start there. It's cheaper than going to a university right away-"

Claire looked up at her with questioning eyes that held disbelief. Kate's sentence trailed off as she looked at Claire. She was floundering. "You know, we do provide tuition to anyone who's looking to go to college in a field that we provide jobs in, right?" Claire stated with a small smile at the end of the sentence.

Kate recalled Callum saying something about it on the ride to the Innovation Center, and then again when Claire had interrupted the orientation. "I was somewhat aware of that. Yes. Do you, uh, provide that for someone going to college for business marketing?" Kate asked.

Claire lowly chuckled a bit at her question, disheartening Kate for a moment. "That's my job. Of course we provide for that." Claire smiled at the girl, who eagerly yet nervously returned it.

Claire went through Kate's file again, humming in the process. "You're actually the first person to want to go to college for business from the island." Claire remarked. Kate's lips twitched up into a crooked smile.

This must've been a compliment coming from Claire.

"Really?" Kate asked in disbelief. Claire nodded her head, closing her file. "You wouldn't _believe_ how many people come here to go through our college programming for zoology, genealogy, animal behavior. It's just really refreshing to see someone here who wants to be anything but, a zoologist." Claire commented, standing up and grabbing a blue and green packet from her desk drawer.

She rounded her glass desk towards Kate and handed her the packet. "As long as you stay working with us, we will pay for your college-"

"To any college?" Kate absentmindedly asked, while flipping through the pages of the packet. Claire nodded her head. "Mhm." She hummed out.

Kate closed the packet to see Claire leaning on her desk with her arms crossed, a small smile on her face. "This is great. Thank you, Claire." Kate's voice was filled with excitement.

She wanted to stand up and hug her, but then again it was her boss and she wasn't the most touchy person either.

"So do you know what everyone is going to college for? Or went to college for?" Kate asked as she stood up next to Claire. "Everyone in the park. In your group I believe there were a few people who had gone to the military after high school, an engineer, quite a few zoologists. Then there was one who didn't really have plans for school." Claire chatted as she walked alongside Kate through the Innovation center. Kate raised her brows up at this. "Who was that-"

"I can't tell you that unfortunately. It's classified." Claire cut her off. She noted that Kate seemed to be a little nosy.

She returned to the spiral staircase where Mila still stood with her clipboard in hand. She was chatting with a park member beside her cordially.

The group Kate had been with was now gone. She didn't realize she was gone for that long. Mila and the girl she stood with smiled up at her and Claire, greeting them as they moved towards the bottom of the staircase. "She's all yours." Claire quipped as she pushed Kate slightly towards Mila.

"We just had to chat about future plans." She forced a giggle out at the two employees, only Mila returned the laugh.

Claire cleared her throat as she turned towards Kate. "Remember what I said." She stated, pointing at the packet in Kate's hands.

"Seriously think about it. It'd be exciting to see you grow in that field. You could be my intern, if you proved yourself well. I'd also seriously think about hiring you full time out of college to be my second half-"

Kate held a questionable brow up and a smile. She looked like she was going to burst into hysterics.

"Not what I meant. Second park manager." Claire finished with an eye roll. She whipped back around to Mila and the other employee. "Have at it." Claire bid a parting wave goodbye, winding her way up the staircase towards her office.

"Great." Mila breathed out, looking at her clipboard and then back towards Kate with a bored expression. "Kate you will be with Lydia." The girl with silky brown hair pulled back in a ponytail shot her hand up to the sky in greeting towards her.

Kate's lips pressed into a thin line. She took notice that Lydia's uniform was different than the animal handlers uniforms. She wore tan pants with a dark blue shirt that had the Jurassic World logo near the collar of the shirt. Underneath the logo was the dreaded job title she didn't want. Tour Guide.

"Hello." Lydia exclaimed with an almost sing-song tone as Kate approached her with a timid smile. Lydia stuck out her hand which Kate immediately took, softly shaking it. "So you're my new recruit." Kate smiled a toothy grin towards her trainer, wanting to impress her. "I guess I am." She shrugged her shoulders.

Mila cleared her throat demanding their attention. They both peered over at her with confused looks. "Lydia will be showing you the ropes for the rest of the day. Lydia, remember to make her fill out the paperwork for the job. Don't make this like last time." Mila warned with an eye roll. Kate became inquisitive to what had happened before. It sounded intriguing.

Lydia winked at Mila with a smirk. "You got it, boss." She grinned, her British accent sticking out. Mila once again rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw before walking away.

Lydia scoffed at her as she walked away. "Jesus, she can be a bitch at times." Lydia frowned, narrowing her eyes at Mila. Kate's eyes widened at her trainer. She was thrown off completely. Weren't all trainers supposed to be professional?

Lydia looked towards Kate and covered her mouth with both hands, a panicked expression falling upon her face. "I am so sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that!" Lydia apologized frantically.

Kate couldn't help when her mouth twitched up into a smile, or when she bursted out with laughter at Lydia. "No, no. It's fine. She's been acting pretty prissy this whole time." Kate noted. She watched as Lydia relaxed her shoulders and smile at her.

"She's probably antsy to get home and change into something a little skimpy. Lord knows she has to remind Owen that she's his every time a new batch of people get hired." Lydia rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

Kate recalled to Owen. He was the man that Callum was assigned to meet up with. She remembered him being broad and tall but, not too appealing to her.

She paused to think who Sam could've gone with. She hadn't thought about Sam all day up until now. She wondered if he was going to college for zoology like every other person. She snapped out of her haze and smirked up towards Lydia.

"I hate people like that." She noted as she began walking alongside Lydia towards the entrance of the Innovation Center. Lydia lowly chuckled. "Oh we're going to be such good friends, I can already tell." She yipped as she brought her arm around Kate and tugged at her tightly.

"This is where you'll be staying." Lydia guided her towards the end of a long hallway. Kate had spent most of the day figuring out where everything was on the island that she'd need to know, like where the bathrooms were and where the cafeteria was for employees. Tomorrow was her first official day of training.

Their last stop together was a hotel looking building which were apparently the dorms for the employees. Lydia jingled Kate's keys in her hand to grab her attention.

The keys had a small brown surfboard keychain with intricate dinosaur fossils decorating the board, on the back of the board was her room number. 234.

Kate found this to be extremely flawed. Why would they have a keychain with keys attached with the number of the dorm the key went to? It was like asking for someone to get robbed.

Kate took note that she was the second door from the end of the hallway. At the end was a large window that had the view of the aviary and a glimpse of Main Street which was brightly lit up at night. Lydia opened Kate's dorm room and whistled. Kate peered inside of it.

It was about the size of a hotel suite. Her suitcases were on top of a queen sized bed with plush cream colored linens. Across from the bed was a small cream couch that was facing a television that was plastered to the wall. "Claire, _really_ , hooked you up." Lydia awed at the suite, plopping herself down on the arm of the couch.

Kate's breath hitched. She must've been upgraded since she had plans to be a business marketing major. Jurassic World was _really_ trying to win her over.

"I'm going to have to come over and crash with you a couple night a week...ah!" Lydia yelped, quickly making her way over towards a small black fridge hiding in a corner of the room. Kate held a questioning brow while looking at Lydia kneeling down before the fridge.

She turned around displaying a tiny Diet Coke in her hand. "A mini fridge!" Lydia was drooling over Kate's suite. She obviously needed to get on Claire's good side. She couldn't help but, be a little jealous. "I'm taking this." She stated, caressing the tiny can in her hands.

She made her way towards the nightstand next to Kate's bed. She held up a tiny index card for Kate to see.

"Here's the wifi password. It's free, relax. My number is on here, so is Claire's but only call her if it's a true emergency. The Control Center's number is on here, so is the maintenance staff's number. And-"

Lydia took the pen that was beside the index card and started to scribble something on it. She held up the card for Kate to see again.

"Domino's number is on here." Kate's stomach growled hungrily, even though she had just ate in the cafeteria with Lydia something about Domino's sounded good to her. "We have one of those?" Kate's voice was filled with awe as she plucked the sheet of paper out of Lydia's hand.

Lydia nodded her head. "It's in one of the hotel's. Be sure to tell them you're an employee though. You'll get a discount but, you'll probably be on the back burner if other guests decide to call and order from them." Lydia informed her while stepping towards Kate's door.

It was around eight thirty and she needed to give her some time of her own. "Before I go do you remember where the cafeteria is from here?" Lydia called back for Kate. Kate had opened her suitcase and had begun putting away her clothes, leaving her uniforms that Lydia had given to her placed on the back of the couch.

Kate pursed her lips as she pried back in her memory. "I think so." Kate's voice didn't sound too reassuring. Lydia smiled at her trainee. "It's okay, I'll stop by here and grab you before we start. It'll be easier and that way I can steal another Coke." She chuckled before clapping her hands together.

"The park opens at ten in the morning, which means we have to be there at eight, which means I'll be here at seven thirty. So...be ready by then." Lydia instructed Kate who nodded firmly. She'd have to up by six in the morning to get ready.

Lydia turned to open the door, she abruptly stuck her head in for a moment. "Also, Friday's are usually party days. I don't mean like holiday parties. I mean like actual parties the staff throws for each other. They're not mandatory. Some people don't even get invited to some. They're usually held at Owen's place since he's more special than you are Miss Suite. He's got his own stupid, little, bungalow." Lydia rolled her eyes as she thought of Owen's house.

Kate looked at her with confused yet focused eyes. "Anyways, you should come. I'm inviting you. So. Be there. Or be square." Lydia babbled on with a confused look on her face. This only made Kate feel awkward and confused. "Yeah...I'll be there." Kate replied awkwardly with a laugh.

Lydia awkwardly laughed at this as well. "Great, see you there." She bid her trainee goodbye, slowly shutting the door. Kate shook her head and tallied that up to the most awkward encounter she's ever had.

As Kate finished unpacking, she plopped herself down on the cozy cream colored couch, nestling herself in the fuzzy beige blanket that was provided. She turned on the television flicking through the first five channels that were all about the park until finding a movie that she held dear to her heart and reminded her of home.

Home. Kate fished around the couch for her phone. She punched in her passcode and immediately went to Skype where she clicked on someone's name forcing it to ring. After a few rings or so the person picked up with a hello. Kate waved at the screen of her phone. "Hi mommy."


	4. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

June 4th, 2014

Kate yawned as she walked down the darkened hallway towards the employee locker rooms where Lydia had insisted on changing her clothes. She believes that Claire bugged her room when she was promoted to the manager of the tour guides.

Whatever that means.

Kate began sucking on the green straw of her Starbucks coffee. Unbelievable that they had one here. It was almost her addiction. It was seven fifty on her second day of work and she still wasn't quite used to getting up this early.

Yesterday, was her first official day at Jurassic World and it was hell on wheels. She had woken up late, she didn't have time to dry her hair after her shower so she had thrown her hair up in a ponytail. Her face wasn't as beautified as she had hoped it to be and when Lydia came knocking at her door, she was still shimmying on shorts.

Throughout the day Lydia often stopped at the Starbucks near the Mosasaur attraction so Kate could refill on the much needed caffeine while she went ahead and explained what the Mosasaur did to their guests. To top it all off she had an overexcited child puke all over the ground in front of her due to dehydration. He had to be taken to the med bay as soon as possible.

She had high hopes for today. Today she had roused herself up at five in the morning to make sure that she was awake and ready by the time Lydia showed up. Granted she was in no mood to smile nor talk at the moment, she was much more content than yesterday.

She perched herself on the wooden bench in the middle of the locker room as Lydia punched in her locker combination to grab her uniform, lightly singing a song that had been stuck in her head for the last few days.

"There ain't no rest for the wicked. Money don't grow on trees." She hummed out as she pulled the blue top around her head, the lyrics to the song became mumbled as she forgot the words to the song. Kate silently laughed listening to Lydia trail off. "All righty, Champ. Are you ready to start the day?" Lydia asked with her fake voice she used for the tourists.

The shrill pitch of her voice made a shiver run down Kate's spine. It was way too early to have someone so chipper. She sipped on her coffee while shaking her head from side to side in reply. "You're way too happy this early in the morning."

"You'll get used to it. C'mon, let's head out." Lydia hummed while rustling Kate's hair as she brushed past her, earning a frumpy frown from her trainer.

Kate rolled her eyes as she ran a finger through her hair to try to straighten it out. She had groomed her ponytail to be prefect and Lydia had to ruin it. She groaned as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head, urging her body to wake up as she followed Lydia through the dark passage way. She knew where they were headed. They were walking towards the large Innovation Center, to see which route that they were going to be placed on for tours.

Lydia had explained it to her yesterday, each attraction basically gets it's own tour guide except for the tyrannosaur and the mosasaur, which only had one guide traveling back and fourth between the two attractions.

That's what they had done yesterday, her first experience handling a group of people was not the best. Guiding tourists is like herding a group of sweaty cats. It was highly unlikely that they'd be doing the same route again today but there was a small feeling of dread in the back of her head, hoping, praying they weren't going to do that again.

As they entered the Innovation Center she noticed that there were only a few lights lit within the building, nothing like how it was when she first entered the Innovation Center her orientation day. It was no longer cluttered with kids and adults, no computer generated dinosaurs, and no sounds coming from the instructional videos. Just a handful of employees milling around before their shift started. She followed her trainer towards the back hallway of the center labeled "employees only". Up on a small cork bulletin board in the center of the hallway lied the tour guides schedule.

Lydia traced her finger delicately across the board where her name was and then over to the date for today. "Ooh, the plains." Lydia sang out with fake enthusiasm. Kate shrunk behind her trainer at the fear of standing out in the hot sun. She hadn't quite adjusted to the island's weather. She didn't think she could handle another complaint from a tourist about it being hot.

Lydia turned to notice the prominent concerned frown on Kate's face. She smiled meekly. "No but, seriously the plains are okay. They're large but, they're grassy and shady and all we do is sit in a truck and drive around the dinosaurs." She justified with her hands on her hips. "None of the dinosaurs fancy eating meat do they?" Kate questioned as Lydia plucked the coffee out of Kate's hands with a pleading look, which Kate nodded to.

She took a sip and handed her the Starbucks cup back to her trainee. "None that I really know of. The free roaming carnivores are near the jungle cruise but even then they're nothing to be concerned about-"

"You are kidding me. What you just said is about the equivalent as a safari guide telling people it's okay that there's lions and hyenas around in a very close vicinity. Has anyone you know?"

"Been eaten? No. The carnivores tend to stay away from everyone. It's rare for a group to come across them. It's also not like ACU won't be with us. They're the ones with all the shocker guns and tranquilizers darts. They're all over the Jungle Cruise area."

Kate's demeanor seemed to relax knowing that there's trained professionals that will be going with them when they go to the Jungle Cruise area. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever was alone with a carnivore down there. She'd probably just give up.

"Will this be your first time up close with them?" Lydia wondered, leaning her back up against the wall next to her trainee. Kate made a scrunched up face as she thought about the question. "Yeah?" She stated, her voice easing up in question.

Her trainer snorted and raised her brows up at the slight attitude that resided in Kate's voice. "I'm only asking because we've had a couple people who visit here and then become employees." Lydia defended herself, swatting her hand back and forth between them. Kate hummed at her statement as she took the green straw in her mouth. "Must be nice to have money." She muttered out before sipping on her coffee, listening to Lydia let out an annoyed hum.

A silence fell over them as they stared at the schedule. Kate had wondered if she had said something to offend Lydia. She anxiously looked up at the schedule. "Who are the poor souls assigned to Mo and Rexie today?" She asked, trying to make conversation away from the past topic.

The taller trainer squinted her eyes up at the schedule to see who was assigned to "Carnivore Time". "Looks like Marisa and Nicole are." Lydia assessed. "God speed. I heard it's going to be eighty-eight degrees with seventy-nine percent humidity. It's supposed to feel like one hundred and three." Kate simpered as she thought back to watching the forecast on her television this morning as she waited for Lydia. Nothing but sunny.

Lydia let out a low whistle as she heard this. "Might have to close down the Carnivore Time and Aviary Express early if that's the case. I don't want anyone dying."

"Who's on the Aviary Express?"

"Looks like its Brandon and Gina. Gina won't mind having the day off, she's always trying to get it off to hang out with her man."

"How many tours do we have today?"

"Ten. Give or take a few add ins and no shows. Really it depends on how some people can take the heat, and their kids, and the walking-"

"But we're not walking."

"True, but, they are."

The trainer turned towards the employees only door, using her foot to carelessly kick it open for the both of them. Thankfully no one was around the area of the door, if the park were open Kate was sure Lydia would've knocked someone down.

As they went to exit the Innovation Center, another girl wearing a tour guide uniform entered in a rush. She recognized her to be Marisa, they had all briefly met yesterday before going out on their separate ways for the day.

"Carnivore Time!" Lydia called after the rushing girl. This caused her to stop to throw her head back and groan. "Seriously?" Marisa snapped, quickly running her hands over her face before heading towards the schedule. "Listen I don't make the schedule. Take it up with the boss." Lydia stated. "I would if she would actually listen instead of trying to get more money." Marisa hissed out.

Kate now wondered who did the schedules. She pegged Lydia as the one who would do it since she's in charge of the tour guides. Perhaps it were Claire. _No. She's too busy_. Lydia giggled at Marisa's comment as she traveled down the steps of the Innovation Center, Kate closely trailing behind her. "Who does the schedule?" Kate blurted out. "I want to know just in case I want to go home for a weekend. I mean I thought it'd be you."

Lydia snorted at the comment. "Me? In charge of the schedule? I would not be putting myself on there if I were in charge of it. No, the scheduling for us, the tour guides, the store clerks, the Innovation Center employees, is left up to Kathleen. Jim is in charge of the animal handlers scheduling. As for the franchise scheduling, that's left up to whoever manages each restaurant."

"Kathleen?"

"Think of her as Claire's assistant to her assistants. She in charge of anything related to customer satisfaction, anything HR related. All that fun stuff. You can shoot her an email if you need time off or a schedule change. Although I highly doubt that'll happen. She hardly listens to employee requests."

Kate pursed her lips as she took in the information. She hadn't planned on taking any time off unless her mother wanted to visit but that was rare. She was more worried that Kathleen was going to put her on every morning shift since she was new. She didn't feel like waking up at five in the morning every day to only pass out from heat exhaustion on her days off.

She honestly, felt bad for Marisa, the extreme exposure to the sun all day long was enough to make her a bit overheated and woozy and it had felt like ninety-two degrees, she couldn't believe they were still going to keep the tour going when it's supposed to feel like one hundred and three.

"So do you know how to get to the plains?" Lydia questioned her, bringing her back to reality. Kate made a face as she pried back in her memory from yesterday. Lydia had gone over all the means of transport from the Innovation Center to all the attractions. She could feel a cold sweat coming on, she hated being put on the spot.

"Monorail?" She guessed after sitting in a long awkward silence. It must've been because that's where Lydia seemed to be absentmindedly guiding them. Lydia smirked at her while crossing her arms as she halted at the steps of the monorail platform. "Is it the monorail?" She reiterated with a questioning tone making Kate loudly hum out an, "Uh", as she combed through her memory.

She had learned a lot yesterday, she didn't think learning the ways for transportation would make everything a big deal. She swayed from side to side, humming as she fought to remember her training. "Yes? I think?" Her tone was high pitched and questionable, making Lydia's brow perk further up in question. Kate let out a hefty sigh. "To be one hundred percent honest, I'm not sure, dude, quit psyching me out." She exasperated. Lydia grinned and patted the top of her hair for reassurance. "It's the monorail. All in all, good job. Just be more confident. Don't second guess yourself."

"I can't be confident if you repeat the question." She mumbled to justify herself, forcing Lydia to purse her lips as she placed her palm flat in front of them. She stared at her hand in confusion for a moment. Did she want her phone? Her hand? Kate was utterly confused at this gesture. She raised her own hand and hit Lydia's an audible snap.

Lydia hissed at the gesture and withdrew her hand with a scowl. She waved her hand back and forth to relieve the stinging sensation pulsating throughout her palm. "No. Coffee." Lydia whined out, stretching her pointer finger out towards the cup that was in her trainee's hand. "Oh." Kate quipped, willingly handing over her coffee and letting Lydia sip on it.

She considered this the fastest friendship she'd ever made. Lydia was laid back, relatable, someone she could stand unlike anyone back at home. She appreciated how fast Lydia had taking a liking and fondness to her.

As they approached the top of the concrete platform she saw a few employees waiting along with them, sleepily looking at their phones or sipping coffee or making polite conversation between themselves.

Each had different uniforms. While her and Lydia donned a simple blue tee with khaki shorts and boots, others were wearing what appeared to be safari uniforms with Jurassic World's logo plastered on them, while others wore pressed and pristine business casual attire. She figured some were animal handlers and some worked in the Control Center with Claire.

She peered over the edge of the monorail's platform, across the way was a dense jungle that was just coming to life with exotic bird chirps. She looked towards the east to see two dim lights making their way towards them on the concrete tracks. She jumped a little as she felt someone's hand wrap around her wrist. "Don't fall." Lydia warned as she pulled her back to her side. Trainees always got too excited their first week.

The hum of the monorail coming to stop filled the air, the sudden halt it came to blew Kate's hair around in a twister, leaving it messy. She combed her fingers through her hair, pulling out strands from her mouth as Lydia pulled her onto the monorail. She peered around at the interior of the monorail as she stepped on behind Lydia.

The lights had been dimmed but the entire train mostly consisted of windows, the areas which had no windows were a cool blue and grey which had a metal sheen to it. The seats were set up by twos on each side of the aisle way and were clad with the same cool blue color as the interior. Near the front of the monorail was a large window with a small bench underneath it,that must've been the best seat in the house.

All around Kate we're tired looking employees, yawning as they greeted each other and took their seats. One person was taking up an entire row on the left side of the train to catch up on sleep. She wondered what would happen if she had fallen asleep on the monorail and missed her stop. Would someone wake her? Or would they just let her sleep the entire day? She followed Lydia towards the middle of the monorail, perching herself in the seat next to her trainer.

"Morning Tash." Lydia greeted the girl in front of them who was wearing a white dress shirt and a black vest. She was pulling up her copper hair in a ponytail, the elastic holder in her mouth.

She hummed back a greeting to Lydia. Kate noticed that the girl had a pointed nose with freckles splayed upon her face, her green eyes looked sunken in from sleep deprivation. She wondered what could have made that happen to her. Perhaps working at the Control Center did that to a person. Having to make sure all the animals were secure in their areas all night and night would get tiring. "They have you opening at this time? I thought you opened at 9?" Lydia scrunched up her face in a cringed manner.

The girl let out a large irritated sigh as she leaned back towards the wall of the interior of the monorail trying to relax herself. "You know, I asked Fred to not let me open. I wanted to close. That's when you make all the good money. All the cheapos come in the morning." She exasperated, using her hands to emphasize how irritated she was. She let out a huff of air after her tangent trying to calm herself. Best not to get so riled up in the morning knowing that she was going to be busy at work later on.

"I'm on my way to go see Aubrey. She promised me food and coffee before work. Plus she has my necklace and I'm going to need that back." She clarified, taking out a small spray bottle, preening herself. Kate put the pieces together. The fancy attire, the working at the crack of dawn, the prissy upkeep the girl was doing, the complaints of cheap people and morning rushes. She didn't work in the Control Center, she must've worked at a restaurant on Main Street.

She noted that the girl was agitated and turned to look at her trainer for reassurance. Lydia nodded, as if she was acknowledging her silent plea of wanting to get to know the girl. "Kate this is Natasha, she's a server at Winston's Steakhouse on Main Street." Lydia introduced hurriedly, leaning back in her seat immediately as if the introduction sucked the life out of her. Kate rolled her eyes at Lydia, she tended to be a bit melodramatic when it came to social interaction unless it had something to do with her job. "Oh so you're a newbie?" Natasha questioned as she pulled out a small compact mirror along with a red lipstick from her purse.

Kate noticed that her voice seemed to be on edge already. Best to tread lightly with this one. No sass. However, she could already tell she was going to be great friends with Natasha, she fed on hearing other people's drama and Natasha wreaked of vocalizing her problems. "Yes." Kate hesitantly answered as she watched the server smear the red lipstick across her lips while she hummed at her answer.

"You, uh, met Owen Grady?" She asked as she puckered her lips. Kate held a questioning brow up as she answered. She thought back to her orientation where she remembered the tall man that beckoned Callum to join him. She also remembered his icy gaze on her while Claire called her up to her office. He seemed judgmental and on edge. "Well no, I mean, not officially. I think I saw him at orientation but really I-I've only heard of him." She stammered out, returning the servers green eyed stare.

"Good." Natasha replied with a smirk on her face as she watched Kate's face glow red with nervousness. Natasha whipped out a a tube of liquid eyeliner and, even though they were on the monorail, began applying the liquid to her eyelid with extreme precision. "Watch out for him. He's nothin' but trouble." She warned.

"Oh would you stop." Lydia interrupted her while smacking her shoulder causing Natasha to roll her eyes. "Could've taken out my eye." Natasha mumbled out as she stuck the eyeliner wand back in its tube. "Tash is just mad because he ditched her to see Mila. Ain't that right?" It was almost as if Lydia was sneering, rubbing salt in a clearly fresh wound of Natasha's.

Natasha rolled her eyes once again at Lydia. "Ugh. Whatever. You know I'm sensitive." She meekly mumbled out, now plucking at her large lashes with mascara. "But newbie, I'm serious. Owen is the biggest flirt, once he has his way with you he'll drop you like that," Natasha snapped her fingers in front of Kate's wide eyes for emphasis. "Then he'll move to his next target."

Lydia snorted gaining a small side eyed glare from Natasha before Lydia leaned up from her seat to rest her chin on the back of Natasha's. "Come on, man. She's too young for him. Even Owen had _some_ age restrictions." Lydia justified with a sneaky grin.

Natasha rolled her eyes once again and poked at Lydia's nose with the end of her mascara, leaving behind a black dot. She sighed as she faced Kate once again, her tired eyes seemed to be scanning her features. It made Kate uncomfortable. "Just stay away from him. He'll just break your heart."

Kate blankly started at the girl for a moment, letting the words sink into her head for good measure, she wanted to make Natasha think she was listening to her. Kate smiled and nodded her head with as obedient okay. "Note taken." She stated as the monorail lurched to a complete stop.

"That's my cue. See you ladies later." Natasha bid them farewell and went as far as letting Kate know if was a pleasure meeting her. She hopped off at the petting zoo where Kate leaned over to see a girl wearing a tan safari outfit greet her with a hug and coffee in hand. Lydia plucked the empty Starbucks cup from Kate's hand, shaking it to see how much was left in it.

"See. Aubrey brings her friends coffee." She teased watching Kate's lips press into a firm line. She grabbed the cup out of her hands hastily. Ungrateful. She needed her coffee to get her throughout the day.

She turned and rested her head in her hand, her elbow on the arm rest. The monorail lurched forward once again, this time Kate was prepared for it. It was almost seamless compared to the trains back on the mainland.

She had spent a weekend in New York and the subways were horrible with stopping, if you weren't holding onto something you were sprawling forward when it came to a complete halt. This one barely moved when it started to go, people swayed for a second before regaining their balance.

The scenery was also breathtaking from the window in the front. Nothing but green tropical foliage, the fading hues of orange and yellow from the sunrise slightly showing in between the leaves of the trees.

She couldn't believe this is where she would be living for the next few months. The coldest it would get would be 60 degrees, way better than being in Colorado where it can freeze all the way down to -10 over the course of three hours. She began to let her mind wander back to Colorado. All her old friends would ask each other what they thought she'd be doing enviously. She could pictured them, "Probably getting a good tan." they would hiss.

After five minutes on the monorail Lydia tapped her shoulder, indicating their stop was coming up. Kate yawned and stretched her arms out from the short commute. She peered forward to see the train pull out of the dense foliage to a wide open plain that was the brightest green she had ever seen.

"Wow." She whispered under her breath as she stood up with Lydia waiting for the monorail to come to a complete stop. Her trainer couldn't help but smile as she watched Kate's mouth gale open with amazement at the scenery. They stepped out on to the transit platform which was covered in loose gravel as the monorail came to a complete stop.

Kate shuffled her feet around the gravel on the ground, listening to the crunching sound. "Real authentic." She playfully said with a wide smile. She turned to watch the monorail pull out of the station revealing a large lush plain.

The plain in front of her was beautiful and stretched as far as she could see. In the distance she could the very top of the Innovation center and nothing else. The pale blue sky just now making an appearance after the hues of the sunrise. Lydia stood by her side, hands on her hips, enjoying the view her trainee was awing at. She was reminded of the first time she had seen the area, she was amazed as well.

It was a far better take of the beauty of the park unlike Carnivore Time which is smack dab in the middle of the Main Street chaos. "It's great isn't it?" She chirped up, her eyes twinkling with delight. It felt refreshing to her to see Kate go through her excited emotions. "Yeah." Kate agreed hazily.

Lydia couldn't help but smirk. New people were always like this, like the magic of the park hadn't gone away yet. She let her relish in this moment for as long as she could knowing that Kate would come to see this as normal one day. "If you think this is awe material wait until you get out in the plains." Lydia stated bringing Kate out of her daze.

"I wish my mom could see this." She whispered out. It was a nice change in scenery from her hometown. She wished everyone could see this. Lydia cleared her throat and patted Kate on the shoulder, drawing her back to earth. "Yeah, well, let's get started. The sooner we get ready, the sooner we get out on the field, where the real excitement is."

Kate sighed as she turned to face her trainer. "Can't we just sit here and watch the scenery all day?" Kate urged with a teasing smirk. Lydia snorted and playfully pushed Kate before turning on her heel and walking down a dirt path instructing Kate to follow. "No thanks, I like getting paid."

About a half a mile down the path was a small green and grey concrete building that Lydia has addressed as the plains HQ. outside the small building was two large dark green safari trucks that had six rows of seats covered in a tan leather material with a Jurassic World emblem marked on their sides. A couple more vehicles were parked around the back. One was a large black truck that belonged to asset containment, deemed to be only used for emergencies. The other was an old Jeep that clearly belonged to someone in the park with the condition it was in.

"Are those our rides for the day?" Kate questioned as she took a moment to assess the safari vehicles as Lydia proceeded forward. "Looks like it." Lydia hummed as she took a set of keys from her back pocket, jingling them in her hands as she approached the building door that's sign read "Employees Only".

She pried open the locked door, feeling the cool blast of air conditioning on her skin. There was a couple of voices that greeted her that she happily greeted back. "Kate, c'mon. We got work to do." She beckoned her trainer who was still staring at the safari vehicles.

Kate quickly made her way towards the building, she sheepishly apologized for not paying attention. A loud but distant groaning sound came from the plains gaining Kate's attention and freezing her in her tracks. Her curiosity perked up, standing on her tip toes, she wanted to know what made the sound. Whatever it was, it was big. She wanted to know if it came from a friendly herbivore or the carnivores Lydia said rarely appeared.

"Kate." Lydia called over to her again, her voice sounding more firm this time. Kate brushed off the curiosity that fled through her mind and made her way into the building, letting the metal door swing shut behind her. "Let 'er have some fun, Lydia. She's new." A thick accent resonated within the room.

Kate was surprised when she heard a voice, she though they were alone. She looked over the room to a few people residing in it. Three men sat at a round pop up table in the middle of the room playing cards. Two girls stood on the opposite side, looking at computer monitors that over looked the plains.

"You never let me have fun." Lydia playfully argued back at the man who's voice had startled Kate as she made her way to a small filing cabinet and pulled out a file that said Wednesday. She paced over to the round pop up table and set the file down where the card game was not being played.

Kate stood shyly in the corner wondering what to do. She wasn't ready to be thrust in a new conversation with more people having to introduce herself. That was the worst thing about being new. A man that sat across from her trainer cleared his throat, perking Lydia's attention. "I think the lil' gal needs ya."

Lydia pulled out the chair next to her and patted it for her trainer. "Kate, have a seat." She called over to her without picking her face up from the file. Kate hesitantly made her way over to the round table, plopping herself next to Lydia, who let out a hefty sigh. "Kate this is Arlo, Manny, and Paul." Lydia spoke still without moving her eyes away from the file.

"Arlo is going to be our driver. Manny and Paul are part of the asset containment out here, if you have any emergencies see them. They know CPR and all that kind of stuff."

Arlo had been the voice Kate kept hearing talk to Lydia. He was in his mid fourties, his hair blonde but it was graying, and his smile was wide with laugh wrinkles on each side. His accent was thicker than Lydia and Sam's which lead her to believe that he was Australian instead of British. He seemed to nod and smile at her in recognition, in which she responded the same way to.

Manny sat next to Arlo. He was a short man dressed in all black due to his uniform. His face resembled that of a pug including the bug eyed brown eyes of one. He acknowledged her with a slight nod. While he ACU partner Paul looked like he barely had enough sleep, his hazel eyes were blood shot with dark circles forming underneath them. Every now and then he'd let his eyes close for a long period of time before jutting them open again. He didn't notice her presence.

"Pair 'a aces." Paul mumbled out as he hit the center of the table with two cards. Manny scoffed from across the way, folding his arms across his chest. "Good thing we're not playing for money otherwise I would've called you out for cheating."

Paul opened his mouth to reply to his partner but he was cut off by a girl with long black hair sitting across the room. "Got a call from control. One of the gallimimus has gotten out. It's implant says it's on the east side in the forest." Manny rolled his eyes and huffed out an irritated sigh before placing his hand of cards flat on the table. "It's not even not even nine."

"Come on. Let's tag and bag." Paul yawned as he stood up stretching his arms above his head. Kate couldn't help but watch as the two geared up reluctantly with prominent frowns on their faces. She didn't understand why anyone would work in a place like this if they hated their line of work. Maybe time did that. A light tap on her arm brought her back to reality. She was greeted by Lydia's questioning smirk while examining what exactly her trainer was doing with the folder that had been placed under her chin and the papers from within were in both of her hands. "Are you ready to get to work?"


	5. The Green Route

June 4th, 2014

After Lydia had explained what needed to be done before the tours started in the plains, she practically pushed Kate out of the door with Arlo following slightly behind but not without bidding goodbye to the two girls, who Kate figured out represented the control room, in the building.

"Where are we going now?" She asked Lydia as she followed her to the green safari vehicle. "Well, we have to get you acquainted with everything." Lydia huffed out as she hoisted herself up onto the truck and planted herself on the tan leather bench.

She patted the spot next to her for Kate to sit next to her, her trainee eagerly followed and plopped herself next to her. Arlo jumped on the back with the two tour guides, his weight shifted the vehicle to one side. "Which route do you want to go?" He questioned Lydia.

She scrunched up her face in thought while humming unusually loud for the both of them to hear. Arlo irritatedly raised his brows as he awaited her answer. "Let's go green. It'll be simple for her."

"Aye aye." Arlo quipped, giving her a salute and jumping down from the back part of the truck. Kate peered over at her trainer. "How many routes are there?" She asked as the truck purred on, vibrating her seat.

"Only three. The green, yellow, and red routes. Each tour group is different, however most people choose the green route. Never really seen more people choose the red route, however, the route is incredibly expensive and not to mention somewhat dangerous with the carnivores and all."

"So you get to see them on that tour?"

"Oh yeah. It's not too terrifying but, whenever we have someone who does the red route we have to have an ACU officer go with us. Just in case." Lydia winked.

Kate felt her stomach jolt as she felt the truck begin to move. A pit of excitement grew inside her as she thought of the dinosaurs she'd get to see on her own tour. "So the green route entails what exactly?" She asked, as she scooped her ponytail out of her face.

"Green is usually gentle herbivores. Gallimimus, apatosaurus, maiasaurs. Most of our tours are green. It's cheap and everyone wants to see a long neck dinosaur. Yellow is slightly more aggressive herbivores. Triceratops, pachycephalosaurus, stegosaurus, ankylosaurus. We get some of those as well. It's slightly more expensive, a little more dangerous. We get people who want that route like maybe five times total a week. Red is carnivores. Suchomimous, carnotaurus,baryonyx. Highly expensive, way more dangerous. Everyone has to be above eighteen and sign a waiver. In my years of being here we have only had two groups do that." Lydia listed off, using her fingers to count the trails.

She tossed over the manilla folder that was labeled "Wednesday" towards Kate's lap. Intrigued, Kate took the folder in her hands, opening it up to see a list of the scheduled tours. Each surname had a time and a color coordinated check box next to it. Every tour today was checked off as green. She'd be visiting this route a lot.

"So underneath the schedule sheet is a cheat sheet. It gives out all the facts about the dinosaurs we may encounter on the tour." Kate pulled the stapled stack that Lydia was informing her about out. "I'm going to give you a copy of the sheet when we get back but I want you to try your best to memorize the facts. No one wants to have a tour guide that bumbles around like a fool."

"So what if no one memorizes all of this?" Kate wondered as she flipped through the pages.

"Make stuff up." Kate quickly opened her mouth to question it but Lydia continued. "But I highly encourage you don't. Some guests know about these dinosaurs and will probably knock you for your lack of information. Most of the time it's not adults that will knock you, it's the people who really know what dinosaurs do. By people I mean kids. And no one wants to get played for a fool by a six year old."

"What about paleontologists?"

"They're rarely the type to speak up."

The momentum of the truck started to slow down as they came through a thicket of tall grass. Anxiously, Kate gazed around herself at the grass. A predator could be hiding anywhere even if Lydia had assured her they only stalk around the river.

"We got two." Arlo's voice rang out from the carriage of the truck, to which Lydia responded with a bored, "Okay". Two predators? Kate looked towards Lydia, her blue eyes in a slight panic. "Two what?" She asked trying to mask the fear in her voice.

Her trainer couldn't contain the small chuckle as she read her face. In a way, this irritated Kate. They could be in danger and she was literally laughing in the face of it. "You'll see." Lydia coyly remarked as she grabbed the manilla folder from her lap.

As soon as they came through the thicket Kate's heart seemed to settle down. She didn't see any carnivores, though she didn't know how big they were. There was a light vibration coming from her seat which made her body start to tingle. She scrunched her brows together, there was no way even Jurassic World would buy vibrating seats for a safari.

It never seemed to go away, in fact the vibrations seemed to be growing stronger and more consistent. Her head snapped towards Lydia who was almost too calm to be experiencing these stranger vibrations. Lydia could feel her gaze on her and lazily raised her head from the folder. "Oh, well there they are." She calmly stated as she peered behind her trainee.

Confused, Kate turned her around to follow Lydia's gaze. She let out an audible gasp as her mouth dropped open. She watched in amazement as an apatosaur approach the vehicle. Its footsteps making the truck shake in its wake. "This is either Neptune or Juniper. I don't know which one it is because they all look the same to me but they're the two biggest in the herd."

"An apatosaur is big in general, are you sure this is one of them?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders as she stood up and walked near the edge of the truck. "Has to be if she's investigating who's coming to see the heard." Kate watched as the giant animal took large steps over towards the truck.

She wasn't sure how Lydia was standing up straight since every footstep sent a jolt through the car, unbalancing herself. Lydia looked over her shoulder at Kate and waved her hand up towards her. "Come on. She's coming to say hi."

Kate hesitantly forced herself on to her feet, her arms were out to her sides as she walked towards Lydia, trying to remain balanced. Lydia let out a low chuckle. "You'll get used to it."

The apatosaur let out a seemingly low whine as it bobbed it's long neck down to the ground before it raised its towering head up once again. It was something Kate had never experienced before. It was like she was a child again.

She giggled in pure excitement as she leaned her head out of the truck to get a good look at the dinosaur. The pebbly skin of it was a dark teal color, it's head was small compared to the rest of its body, it's long tail seemed to whip out on its own.

"Can we touch it?" She beamed excitedly at Lydia. Lydia, in turn, scoffed at the question and crossed her arms. "Oh god no. Only the animal handlers can do that. Touch it with out the correct badges-" Lydia lifted her own Jurassic World badge that had her name, picture, and in bold letter across the top read "tour guide". "-and you could get fired."

"Well that's stupid." Kate grumbled to herself as Lydia let out a low chuckle. Who would work in a park like this and not get to touch the animals? She watched as the apatosaurus turned back around and wailed towards the rest of the herd before heading off in its direction.

Her heart was still beating fast from the experience as she sat down on the bench once again, her eyes still trailing off on the large dinosaur and it's herd. "Orders, Cap'n?" Arlo's voice came from the cab in the front directed at Lydia.

Kate turned to see him smiling in the rear view mirror at her. "How'd you like it?" He questioned her. She shrugged her shoulders in return with a slight smile on her face. "It was fun." She blankly stated earning another chuckle from the driver. "You're on an island filled with dinosaurs, everything should exceed the word fun." He quipped. Kate nodded her head once as she turned back to face her trainer who had a smug smile on her face.

"Let's circle back." She instructed Arlo as she placed the manila folder back into Kate's lap for her to study. The truck started back up again, causing the seat underneath Kate to vibrate a little once again as she opened the folder to look at the tours for today. As the truck began to circle back in towards the high grass she took a last glimpse at the apatosaurus, wishing she could at least touch one.


	6. Cool

June 4th, 2014

The truck jiggled and jostled through the open plains next to a herd of two legged herbivores that looked like featherless ostriches, that Kate quickly learned were Gallimimus. It had immediately become her favorite dinosaur after watching it after a while, it was the exact opposite of elegance. They were bug eyed birds with a beak for a snout that was always halfway open.

She braced herself as they dipped once more, she swore she could feel every hole in the dirt as Arlo rode over it. She felt a few eyes rest on her as she uneasily gripped the seat for comfort as she looked up at her trainer who was standing up while holding on to a rail of the truck near the roof.

She wore a fake smile that charmed most of the tourists that had booked tours with them. Most of them. Kate looked ahead to see a couple in their mid twenties start whispering to each other while looking at Lydia instead of the dinosaurs that made the kids on the tour scream or talk loudly over one another.

She didn't understand how Lydia could radiate her voice to be heard above the squabble of cheers. The truck slowed to a stop as they approached a new dinosaur that she had yet to see, it was walking along with its herd. It was a large tan herbivore with a long red and white stripe leading down its back to its thick tail, and a large crest coming up from the back of its head.

"This is parasaurolophus ladies and gentleman," Lydia's cheerful tone informed the group. "Before Jurassic World cloned the DNA to create one, this was the only dinosaur that paleontologist could actually replicate the sound its made primarily through its large crest on top of its head. The crest is used for mating and for distress calls, although none of that should be happening on this island."

The smaller kids rushed to the side of the truck where one of the parasaurolophus was approaching the vehicle, while Lydia reminded that everyone needs to keep their hands and feet inside of the vehicle. "This is Scout, she's about four years old. She is doing what her name means, she is scouting the vehicle to make sure we are not predators or being invasive while the herd eats."

A series of camera flashes went off as Scout approached the vehicle to investigate. Kate noticed that the adults and children had gathered to the right side of the vehicle to snap pictures of the curious creature, while a handful of what appeared to be young teenager and older kids remained in their seats uninterested and bored with the dinosaur. She didn't understand why people would come to this place if they had no interest in it.

Although, she was disappointed in the few who didn't seem phased by the creature she turned her attention to the group that went to see it and listened to Lydia answer questions, most of which regarded some paleontology questions. A sudden lack of knowledge of dinosaurs sent her into a panic, granted she had her packet that was given to her for study. Most of the questions Lydia was answering seemed random and didn't appear to have answers in the packet. She was going to have to do more than just study what was given to her, she was going to have to research about every single dinosaur in the park.

She sighed heavily, instantly regretting it as she realized she was still in front of people and her job was to act perky and cute. The billed dinosaur let out a low groan before turning back towards the herd to continue gnawing on the bushes that were strewn about.

Everyone returned to their regular seats, a couple kids still asking Lydia questions but their parents soon asking them to be quiet as she rejoined the side of her trainee. She tapped on the back of the trucks cab to indicate to Arlo to get moving towards the tourist ride drop off before looking towards her trainee who held a frightened gaze.

"How do you know all of that?" Kate whispered under her breath as she continued flipping through her packet of information. Lydia hummed in amusement, watching her struggle with all the papers. "I don't know. I guess I'm just good at this job. I also talk to a lot of the animal handlers and they give me some knowledge about the animals themselves."

"How do you know all these people?"

"I'm just sociable. I'll teach you my hack after we're done with this group."

The truck was extremely dirty after their first couple of rounds of tours, the bottom half of it was completely covered in a thick layer or dust and dirt from the dirt paths they had to take to get back. Kate poked her finger cautiously at the dirt as she waited for Lydia and Arlo to get done inspecting the vehicle for any loose items that would eventually go in the lost and found. She haphazardly wiped her dirty finger on the edge of her shirt as Lydia jumped down from the truck, the gravel shifting under her feet.

"Was that landing a ten or what?" She floated at her trainee who smirked in return. "Or what." Kate responded cheekily. Lydia nodded her head at the plucky remark, she already knew Kate was sarcastic, she should've seen that one coming. Alro surprised her by jumping down beside her and clasping his hand over her shoulder. "You've got a good one," He chuckled mentioning Kate's remark. She shrugged him off before looking at her wristwatch that read 12:27. "You hungry, yet? I'd like to eat."

Kate followed loosely behind Lydia in her footsteps towards another area of the plains that Lydia had taken the liberty to let her explore. It wasn't the small shack that they had gathered in for a small lunch break before she was instructed to hop in a Jeep outside of the shack, this was within the perimeter plains but away from any of the dinosaurs.

Jurassic World employee's gathered throughout the large area outside of the perimeter fence, most wore khaki safari bottoms and vests with different shades of colors as their t-shirts which meant most were animal handlers. Some were wearing mostly green attire, something Kate had never seen before but she noticed a couple had been wearing latex gloves, she had a hunch that they were veterinarians. She quickly caught on to Lydia's plan. She was going to try to teach her her "hack".

However, instead of approaching any of the animal handlers or veterinarians Lydia lead them to two people dressed in tour guide uniforms, pressed up against each other. Kate seemed taken back by the public display of affection especially in the hot weather. She didn't understand how they could be snuggling on each other. Their outfits seemed to be semi drenched in either water or sweat, she couldn't tell.

"Donnie, Hayden. What're you guys up to?" Lydia's sudden voice peeled the two off of each other as if they were electrified away from the other, their faces red with embarrassment. They had no idea that their supervisor had been watching them this whole time. Lydia looked between the two with her arms crossed.

"Guys, I don't want to have to talk to Kathleen about scheduling you two off separate shifts if you keep doing this. I know you two have a Jungle Cruise tour in less than ten minutes." This was the first time Kate had actually seen Lydia somewhat upset at her coworkers, she was usually laid back and almost immature but she did seem to be a busy body and liked to work. Perhaps slackers were her weakness.

"That tour was cancelled." Hayden piped up in defense, showing a defying glare at her supervisor. "And it looks like another was scheduled two days after it was cancelled, the Diaz family. You're already going to be late so get going and don't try to argue. We'll discuss this later." Lydia's voice was stern and filled with bitterness as she glared back at the tour guide.

Hayden rolled her eyes before Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder shaking his head. "Sorry, Lyd," He apologized, pushing his partner away from Lydia and towards the exit of the small compound outside of the perimeter fence. Kate was taken back by the hostility the small girl used against Lydia, she felt almost insulted at her actions, however, during her brief encounter with her yesterday she did take note that she did not seem too happy to meet her. "What was that?" She asked her trainer who sighed in response.

As Lydia opened her mouth to explain what just happened a voice interrupted her. "You could've been a tad bit nicer," A voice resonated from behind them, scaring Kate a little. She turned to see Callum dressed in a dark green uniform smirking at the tour guides. Kate felt her mouth go dry as she looked at him, her stomach erupting into small butterflies. He was gazing at Lydia, sending her a challenging glare as he stepped towards the two.

"Hey, Callous, I didn't think you'd make the callback this year," Lydia's bitter voice still continued. Kate let out a small laugh in regards to her nickname for him, it distracted neither one from glaring at each other. "You're out of your turf, Winehouse. What are you doing out here and why'd you bring her?" He turned to point towards Kate, who waved at him in turn. He had to do a double take between her and Lydia, he seemed confused. "Hey," His tone immediately changed as he greeted Kate who greeted him in return. "Are you working with her?"

"Yep." Kate answered shortly.

Lydia couldn't help but smirk from behind the two, it was obvious that they had it in for each other, just by the way Kate's sarcastic nature seemed to be more polite and how Callum was looking at her in awe. "What are you doing guys doing here?" He questioned Kate who swayed from side to side. "I'm on break and I'm in desperate need of some dinosaur knowledge." Callum chuckled at her statement, making her heart flutter with excitement.

She wanted to slap herself for crushing on someone immediately, just by his looks and how he's talked to her a couple of times. She wasn't here to find a boyfriend, she was here to work. She cleared her throat as she pushed aside all of her romantic thoughts regarding Callum, shuffling her feet nervously. "I can tell you some neat things about our animals." He offered with a shoulder shrug before motioning her to follow him.

Kate looked curiously over towards Lydia who waved her off before she turned and headed in the opposite direction. She was in on this alone which made her nervous. She walked behind him in an awkward silence for a bit, not know what to say or how to form questions regarding the dinosaurs.

Luckily, she wasn't the only one struggling to find middle ground for conversation. Callum began to whistle, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask at least the basic questions to get to know her more. "So," He started. "What brings you to the plains?" He shoved his hands inside of his pockets as he slowed his pace to walk beside her.

"Tours." She answered shortly. He noted that she wasn't one to talk much which made him determined to break that habit. He peered over to her to see her looking towards the ground nervously, another quirk that he thought was cute. "Any dinosaur catch your eye out there?" He questioned, catching her off guard.

She bit her lip as she thought of her favorite dinosaur, she was a little embarrassed and laughed a little as she thought of the dopey looking creature. "I like the gallimimus. I know it's stupid but I really like how dorky they look." The long, chicken legs, the weird beak, it was a mess of a dinosaur which is what made Kate love it. She liked anything that seemed out of the blue and she loved things that could make her laugh, watching them run alongside the truck was enough to send her into hysterics if she weren't around guests.

"I don't blame you, they look like oversized chickens. However, they were like the road runners of the Cretaceous. They had to in order to evade predators like tarbosaurus and saurornithoides." Callum informed her with a light laugh. Kate quickly made a mental note of the dinosaur names that he had listed off as well, if she was going to spout off facts about the gallimimus she might as well know those as well.

He lead her throughout what seemed to be a maze of large doors with paddock numbers on them, similar to the ones up in the front of the park for Rexie and Mo. "What kind of dinosaurs are those?" She asked pointing up at a large paddock door that had the words "Paddock 5" in large letters written across the door. She knew dinosaurs were big but the door she was looking at was the biggest she had seen since she had been there. She could only imagine the kind of dinosaur that lived inside.

"That's the brachiosaurus paddock. They're not usually out of the plains because of how big they are and how difficult it can be to get them back in their paddock at night-"

"Brachiosaurs!" Kate quickly interrupted him with a yip of excitement. She had no idea that Jurassic World could even create the behemoths she's only seen in books. She crossed the way over to the paddock, looking through the window into the enclosure.

The paddock was densely covered in ferns and large trees, it was a wonder how there was still light within the paddock. Callum stood beside Kate, watching as she pressed her hands up against the glass to look for the animals as if she were a kid. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Where are they?" She wondered out loud in a confused tone as she stared into the paddock, hoping to see the large legs of the creatures. Callum hummed in response as he took her by the chin and pointed it upwards, so she was looking at the sky.

She gasped as she saw the long neck of the animal and then the tiny head at the top, munching on the lush, green leaves of the trees. Although, she was thoroughly pleased and thrilled to see the apatosaurus earlier, she was enthralled to see the large animal in front of her. The bigger the dinosaurs, the more of a favorite it is to her.

She felt a bit choke up as she watched it let out a small call towards another animal in the paddock that she hadn't noticed until she felt the large vibrations through the wall and ground. The large trunks of what she thought were trees were moving from within the paddock, they were the legs of the second brachiosaur.

"They're beautiful." She whispered out, making Callum smile even wider. There was something about watching a new person take in everything at the park for the first time that made him like working there.

"Change your mind about your new favorite dinosaur?" He asked teasingly as he stared up at the two long necked creatures with her. "Maybe. Can I just like both of them equally?" She answered in a bit of a daze, she pulled back from the window, rubbing the achy pain she now felt in her neck.

"A name tag won't fit two dinosaurs." He replied, pointing at the rectangular object on his upper right chest. Kate narrowed her eyes as she studied the beige name tag. "Your favorite dinosaur is the triceratops." She hummed out with a slight smile, making Callum lightly chuckle in response.

"I don't know why. They were my favorite growing up. Like, Dr. Alan Grant." He justified himself, earning a confused look from the tour guide. "That name sounds really familiar-"

"He was one of the people they brought to visit the first park that ended in disaster," Callum quickly cut her off. Kate pursed her lips as she thought of the first park and how everything went awry. It gave her a slight chill. "Oh." Was all she could muster out. She thought she looked stupid now, not knowing the people who were involved in the first park.

"He's also a very famous paleontologist. He wrote a few books. You should read them, I have them. It'll give you all the knowledge you need to know about these dinosaurs." Callum offered. Kate let out a forced smile towards the generous offer. How could she refuse? "I'd like that. It'd help me a lot actually, I really want to impress people." Kate mentioned, crossing her arms across her chest nervously.

She couldn't let Claire down, nor could she afford to lose her favor. She was there to gain business knowledge, she didn't know how tour guides fitted into that area but she was one and she was going to be the best.

Callum raised his brows as he heard Kate's statement. Most people wanted to easily give up in the first couple of days, it was refreshing to hear Kate say she still wanted to be the best they could offer. There was something about her determination that ignited butterflies to erupt into his stomach.

An arm was slung around Kate's shoulders causing her to jump in response, and look into the joy filled eyes of Lydia. She had finally come back to grab her, she didn't know how much longer she could take being alone with Callum without spontaneously combusting from her feelings towards him already. "I'm sorry to make this little "meeting" short but our two oh clock cancelled which means we have enough time on our hands to do more work and I want to go back to the Innovation Center and shut the Aviary Express and Carnivore Time down before the people working over there die of heat stroke." Lydia explained and instructed her trainee while fumbling with her thumbs at the awkward romantic tension between the two she had just interrupted.

Kate was relieved, she didn't want to make herself look like a complete embarrassment from her lack of dinosaur knowledge. She nodded her head towards Lydia to acknowledge her then turned her attention back to Callum who had shoved his hands in his pockets. "So about the books," Callum trailed off. Kate lightly chuckled as she felt Lydia nudge her in the back with her elbow forcing her to step forward.

Kate threw a dirty look towards her trainer who obviously wanted her to wrap things up with the vet tech. "Yeah, I guess I need those. My dorm room is 234. Can you drop them off there? Or do you want me to come to your dorm and get them?" Kate babbled as she looked to the ground, she wanted to hide the faint redness she wore on her cheeks. "It's fine, I can drop them off to you. What time do you get off work?" Callum wondered, edging closer to her. "Seven? I think?" She looked back toward Lydia in question who nodded her head to confirm it. Callum let out a low chuckle.

"I'll see you at seven then." He affirmed with a smirk that made Kate want to melt, she could feel the heat rising more in her cheeks. "Great. See you then." She quickly huffed out and turned towards Lydia trying to hide her nervousness from him. Lydia spun her back around towards Callum, who had begun smiling at the act between the two tour guides. "Owen's party." She whispered in her ear as she pushed her forward, Kate almost tripping over her feet in the process.

She glared back at Lydia who shrugged nonchalantly in response, then turned once she heard Callum laugh. "Back for more?" He teased, forcing Kate to roll her eyes. "I mean, I guess," She hastily stated, huffing out a breath of air before looking back up into his blue eyes once again. She felt a strange sensation of nervousness creep back up on her.

"Ah, sooo, are you going to Owen's party?" Kate questioned, pushing back a piece of her hair behind her ear. Callum's mouth felt dry for a moment, like his ability to speak had vanished. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to that. Will you be there?" His voice was filled with a newfound confidence. However, he mentally slapped himself for the question he had just asked. Kate giggled a bit before biting her lip nervously making Callum's stomach coil up with a weird sensation. "Uhm, yeah. I-I'll be there."

"Cool." He hummed out.

"Cool." Kate stated, she could feel her face get hot.

"Cool."

"Cool." She repeated nervously while watching him smirk. This could go on for while. She was nervous as all hell.

"So I'll see you there? Maybe play a game of true American with you?" Callum replied, earning another nervous giggle from Kate. "Yeah that'd be-"

"Great." Callum interrupted her, making her eyes widen. "I mean, I didn't mean, I didn't cut you off by starting a new sentence, I meant great because I thought you'd say cool again." He explained nervously.

She laughed at his response and realized that it had been a ridiculous exchange from earlier. She looked up at him to see his blue eyes hazily watching her. Her face instantly felt hot again and the little butterflies in her stomach made a reappearance. "I'll see you there." She stated as she used her two pointer fingers and thumbs as finger-guns to turn the other way. She could hear him snort from behind. "See ya."

Lydia sat propped up against the wall smirking as Kate strode over to her with confidence. "That was mind blowingly damaging to watch." She laughed as she began to walk towards the exit of the perimeter fence. Kate ran her fingers through her ponytail, sweating from the anxiousness and heat. "Did you just wing man me?"

The Innovation Center felt nice to Kate as she entered it following behind her trainer as she guided them back towards the employee's only section of the building. Granted the area before the employee's only section was crowded, it was better than standing around in the heat with all the animals.

Lydia had been uncharacteristically quiet since they left the plains to come back to the Innovation Center, Kate blamed the heat. She too was getting irritable and restless in the heat, she could only imagine what Lydia was going through being the tour guide manager. Overseeing the tiniest problems with the team and training someone on a day like this would've driven anyone nuts.

Lydia stopped by a white metallic door and knocked on it a couple times before entering. The room was empty of any life but there was obviously someone working in the air conditioned office, a light jacket was strewn across the back of a chair and a computer monitor was on but locked. It was a small office, there was barely any room to fit five people in it at a time but here they were. Kate sat in a small metal folding chair across from Lydia who had taken the uncomfortable looking swivel chair.

"So in a case where we have to shut down a tour we have to talk to Kathleen, which is what I did before I found you and whose office we're in now, and I got the okay to shut down the Aviary Express and Carnivore Time," Lydia explained while picking a black walkie talkie and spinning in a small chair in front of Kate.

"You will probably never do this but in an event where I am not present nor am I picking up the phone, you'd come to Kathleen explain why you want to shut a tour down, get the okay, and turn on the walkie talkie," As she explained Lydia turned the small knob on top of the radio causing it to click on with a squeak.

"You'd turn it to channel seven, which is what all the tour guides radios should be set at and give the command that it's all clear to shut down the tours." Lydia cleared her throat before she clicked down the button on the side of the radio and began speaking into it.

"Hi guys, this is Lydia. Due to the extreme heat index control and I have deemed it best that anyone who is doing Carnivore Time And Aviary Express to shut the attraction down for the day. I repeat if you are doing Carnivore Time and Aviary Express please shut down your attraction. If you are in the middle of a tour please finish it and then shut down your attraction. Stop by Kathleen's office on your way out. Have a good day."

Lydia placed the walkie talkie back down on the charger and shrugged her shoulders while staring at her trainee. "So that's it?" Kate wondered in a monotone voice, gaining another shrug from Lydia. "For us yeah," Lydia explained, spinning around in her chair. "Kathleen will contact the scheduled tours and either refund them or schedule them with us."

Kate sat back in the metal chair as she enjoyed the cool air in the office, watching the time on the clock. 2:23. The next tour was scheduled at three and that was if the mysterious Kathleen hadn't scheduled anything for them. She sighed heavily, shutting her eyes. "We're going to be in the plains for a while, huh?" She breathed out also earning a sigh from Lydia. "Most likely."

Kate didn't want to leave this place, if she stepped back out into the muggy air she thought she would die or at the very least become burned from the suns harsh rays. Her skin was literally a beacon for melanoma waiting to happen.

"I'm going to burn aren't I?" Kate wondered out loud, never opening her eyes to look at Lydia's confused face. Lydia wiped her forehead clear from the sweat she had gained on her brow as she thought of Kate's question. "Is this an existential question, like burn in hell, or is this like a literal question-"

"A literal question, Lydia." Kate hotly answered, throwing her another confused yet offended look which earned her a smirk. Lydia held out her hands and waved them up and down as if she were telling Kate to cool down. "Yeah, probably, you could go get some sunscreen." She offered a solution to Kate's question.

Kate eyed the clock once again, she could have enough time to go to the gift shop and back before she headed off to the plains. It just depended on how busy the shop was. "I'll go get some," She informed Lydia as she lifted out of the metal chair, Lydia perking a questioning brow at her. "Okay, just meet me back here!" She called out after Kate as she left the room.

It felt like it was a million degrees as Kate stepped outside onto the steps of the Innovation Center. She debated on whether she could do this for the rest of her time here. Even though Claire had offered her free college was it really worth her literally feeling her brain melt every time she stepped outside?

Not to mention how crowded everywhere was, the constant body temperatures weren't helping her feel more cool. In fact, just listening to the kids scream with excitement or cry out of exhaustion made her want to beat her head into the wall. Kids had become irritating to her lately. How her mother managed to have one was beyond her.

She pushed her way throw the crowd of people and was greeted once again with a blast of cool, icy, air. She relished in it for a moment, forgetting that she was in public before snapping out of it and looking around the store. It was large and filled to the brim with Jurassic World knick knacks.

She looked at her phone to see the time. She could spare a little time, looking at the outrageous prices on the smallest dinosaur toys. She picked up an ornament with pterodactyl that had a Santa hat on it and it appeared to be unwrapping gifts, she checked the price tag on it. Twelve dollars. She scoffed and put it back immediately. Who would spend that much on a Christmas ornament?

She went to the end of the aisle to discover a small refrigerator filled to the brim with beverages. She picked up a bottle of water, quickly undoing the top and began gulping down. Not only was she burning from the rays of sun but she was extremely dehydrated. She hadn't realized it until now.

She could share it with Lydia throughout the day if she didn't drink all of it by the time she left the store. But it was so big, she didn't know where to begin searching for sunscreen.

As she began to think all hope was lost as she scanned all of the aisle for sunscreen she came to the bitter end of an aisle to see the small assortment of sunscreen. She relished in the glory of finding it all on her own without any help from the gift shops tenants, however, she could've asked one.

There wasn't a single person in the store with her. As she picked up the bottle of sunscreen in her hand she noticed a deck of playing cards. This could be something that could help her pass the time with Lydia. She flipped it over to view the price tag and dropped it like it was on fire.

"Who would pay nineteen dollars for a deck of cards?" She whispered out, repulsed by the up marking on the cards. She flipped over the oddly shaped bottle of sunscreen and immediately rolled her eyes as she read the price tag. Fifteen dollars. "Apparently me." She whispered to herself, defeated.

She deemed that now was the best time to leave the store, knowing she was going to have to pay at least thirty dollars for the water and sunscreen alone, and that was enough to drive her mad. She approached the counter where the cash registers stood completely empty. Kate perked a confused brow up at the lack of cashiers, she thought there would be an abundance of people in the gift shop. "H-hello?" She called out, in search of a response.

A boy with a tan button up shirt with an orange under shirt popped up above the counter. "Welcome to the trading post, how can I help you-" His British accent was thick as ever making Kate choke on her water with widened eyes.

"Sam?" She asked between coughs. She pounded on her chest to try to straighten out her breathing. Sam held out worried arms as he watched Kate struggle to catch her breath. "You okay? Do I need to call someone to help you? Because I'm not so good at CPR." He questioned with an anxious tone.

She shook her head as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, her coughing fit had ended. "I'm okay. It just went down the wrong pipe." She explained in a hoarse tone. She composed herself by closing her eyes and concentrating on smoothing out her breathing.

She plastered a smile on her face as she reopened her eyes to see Sam leaning on his elbow watching her. "What're you doing here?" She asked the obvious which made Sam hesitantly smile towards her.

He raised up from his relaxed position and pointed to the name tag on his chest. "Working?" He implored with an awkward smirk. Kate couldn't help but, feel bad for Sam. Here she was touring people around and actually seeing dinosaurs while Sam sat around in a gift shop, helping stressed out tourists buy their kids overpriced merchandise.

"They really gave you the shit end of the stick, didn't they?" Kate bluntly asked. Sam snorted at how straight forward her assumption was. He smiled lazily once again, leaning back down towards the counter to rest on his elbow again. "I guess, I did." He hummed out, watching her fiddle with the blue sunscreen bottle and almost empty water bottle.

"Want me to ring you up?" He asked, pointing to the bottles in her hands. Kate jumped a bit in surprise, she had forgotten all about the sunscreen and water. "Uh, yeah," She stumbled towards the register, holding out the bottles for Sam to take. "How much is it?" She pulled out her wallet from her back pocket, fumbling with her cards.

Sam made a humming noise as he examined the sunscreen, he placed his index finger under his chin and hummed even louder. Kate's face looked a tad bit annoyed and unamused.

She just wanted to get the sunscreen and get back to Lydia before she got in trouble for being away too long. Sam noticed the death glare that she was giving him and sheepishly smiled while pushing the sunscreen along the counter towards her. "It's on the house."

"Can you even do that here?" Kate asked in a snappy voice.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. If it comes down to it, I'll pay for it." His voice cracked in the midst of it. How chivalrous. Kate plucked the sunscreen up from the counter with a smirk. "Later, Sam." She bid to him before turning her back and heading out the door.

Sam watched as she left the store before leaning lazily on the counter with a small smitten smile strewn across his face. He hadn't dreamed of meeting a girl that tenacious in an amusement park. Nor did he ever picture himself with an American before.

There was a loud bang at the counter, causing Sam to shriek a terrified girlish scream while jumping away from the counter like it was on fire.

He glared at the man who was caught in a fit of laughter on the other side of the counter. He approached him with a scowl on his face. "What can I do for you, Grady?" He greeted unenthusiastically.

Owen couldn't keep a straight face as he looked across at the kid. He would intermittently straighten his act up to try to speak to Sam but, as soon as he looked at the kid he would burst into giggles. It was frustrating Sam.

"I'm sorry," Owen breathed out, groaning as he swiped at his eyes which were brimming with tears from his over joyous laughter. "I just didn't know you'd scream like that."

"What do you want, Owen?" Sam hissed out frustratedly. He had met Owen yesterday on his first day with a less than average first impression.

Owen seemed like a flirt, and he seemed to like Sam squirm under pressure when he started rattling off questions of the park, stating that he needed to know these things in order to work here because Claire was going to randomly show up and quiz him.

Sam spent all last night, learning about the park, cramming in all of the information in under a few hours before he eventually passed out on his bed from exhaustion. This morning he told his manager, Levi, that he was totally ready for Claire to quiz him at any time, only for Levi to look at him confused and tell him that he didn't need to know that.

He refused to believe that the knowledge that he now knew about the park wouldn't come in handy in any situation. Owen was just now on his shit list.

Owen cleared his throat after containing his laughter and leaned on the counter with both of his elbows. "Did you study?" He asked with a smirk. Sam exasperatedly sighed. "Yeah, no thanks to you." He spat out annoyed. Owen chuckled a little as he raised up from the counter, he knew just how to push the weak employees buttons. "I'm sorry, Sammy, Sam, may I call you Sammy?"

"No." Sam growled out.

"You're just new and it's always fun to mess with the new people."

"Can I help you?" Sam asked once again in annoyance.

Owen cleared his throat before taking out a piece of paper from his back pocket and glanced over it. "I'm going to need a twelve pack of corona, a twelve pack of Sam Adam's, and a twelve pack of Miller light."

A flock of people entered the store, it was the busiest they had been that day which meant the mosasaur attraction just finished with their live feeding. There was always an abundance of people who crowded into the store after watching it. Or the tyrannosaur feeding. Sam looked anxiously over to Owen, who was also watching the stream of people flow in.

"Owen, I don't even know if we have those." Sam huffed out frustratedly, he rustled his brown curly hair to try to look presentable. He didn't have time for games. Owen pointed his finger towards the door that lead to the back of the store.

"They're in a fridge in the back. You're not allowed to sell them to customers but, you can to employees. I do it all the time. Go ask Levi and hurry." Owen instructed the young employee who held an questionable look at the raptor specialist who kept his finger pointed towards the back.

Sam rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms, and made his way through the back door. "This better be a quick trip." Sam hissed out. He heard Owen say a distant thank you, before slipping behind the black swinging door.

The back of the store held all of the merchandise that wasn't on display, back ups, certain items that were only to be sold to employees, etc. It had a certain musky smell to it, and it was almost always cold.

Sam ran from aisle to aisle looking for Levi frantically. There were a few stockers here and there but, Sam didn't bother to ask them where Levi was.

Near Levi's office sat a small plastic table with a few folding chairs displayed around it. In one of the folding chairs sat his coworker Taylor, who was on her scheduled break. She popped up a brow when she saw Sam sprint towards Levi's office.

He knocked on Levi's door hopelessly. He knew there would be a line at the register by now. Levi quickly opened the door a placed a confused look upon his face as he stared at Sam.

"Owen said there was beer back here that I could get for him." Sam informed his manager what the raptor specialist had told him. Levi lowly chuckled, watching Sam roll his eyes as he did so. "Prank." Levi huffed out.

Sam let out a loud groan of frustration as he started to jog back up to the register. As he came back towards the front he could see a long line making its way down towards the middle of the store, waiting to be checked out.

Sam immediately went towards the red phone hanging up on the wall. "We're going to need back up at the register." He calmly spoke into the phone which played his voice out over the speakers in the store.

As he hung up the phone he peered outside to see Owen emerging from the side door of Margaritaville with two cases of beer held under his arm, and one case in his hand.

Owen peered over at the shop and let out a small laugh, giving him a small salute towards Sam as he sauntered down Main Street. "Son of a bitch." Sam cursed below his breath.


End file.
